Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah is a beautiful and free-sprited Original vampire, and also the former love interest of Stefan Salvatore. She happens to be Klaus's half-sister. Her necklace can be used to contact the original witch. After Klaus compelled Stefan to forget them, Stefan picked up the necklace and later gives it to Elena with vervain. Season 3 She is Klaus's younger sister and an original vampire. She is first shown in the episode The End of The Affair, in flashbacks as Stefan's love interest in the 1920s. Klaus reveals they are Originals and Stefan wants to be with them. Klaus compels Stefan to forget them after someone starts shooting wooden bullets at the bar. They leave but Rebekah wants to be with Stefan. Angry, Klaus stabs her and places her in a coffin. Stefan, who forgot about them, picks up her fallen necklace (that can communicate with the original witch) and in the present time, gives it to Elena. In present time, Klaus makes Stefan remember them, he then brings Rebekah back to life and she is delighted to see Stefan. But she throws a fit when she can't find her necklace. Relationships 'Stefan' In the episode The End of The Affair, we see flashbacks in the 1920s of Stefan and Becky relationship when Stefan was a ripper. Rebecca loved Stefan alot and when Klaus wanted her to come with him, She choose to wait for Stefan so Klaus killed her with a white oak dagger. In the present time when Klaus removed the dagger, Becky was delighted to see her Stefan once again. In the next episode Disturbing Behavior, they are in a house talking to each other and catching up. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength: '''Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed: Originals are much are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes *'''Heightened Senses: Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility:' Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing: '''Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability: Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *Mind Compulsion: Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. They can also erase memory and bring back memories that the victim was compelled to forget. *'''Vervain Detection: They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'''Immortality: '''Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. Gallery TVD304C 1170b.jpg-ba7bea64-t3.jpg 3x03Rebecca00.png 3x03Rebecca01.png Bex.jpg StefanBex.jpg 63135.jpg Trivia * Source Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Guest Characters Category:Rippers Category:Undead Category:Original Family Category:Old World Category:The Originals Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Guest Characters Category:Rippers Category:Undead Category:Original Family Category:Old World Category:The Originals